warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 11
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 10 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 12}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 11. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Luchsjunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Rußjunges (nicht namentlich) *Wieseljunges (nicht namentlich) *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern Erwähnte Charaktere *Löwenherz *Borkenpfote *Sandpfote *Wulle *Gelbzahn *Narbengesicht *Steinfell Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Sandkuhle **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube ***Lichtung ***Baumstumpf ***Schülerbau ***Anführerbau *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Buchfink *Eichhörnchen *Natter *Maus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Große Versammlung, WindClan, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Junges, Anführer, Königin *Zeit: Mond *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 146: Der Satzrest "(...) returned with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 130 von Into the Wild) *Seite 147: "(...) unbeweglich da, in seine eigenen (...)" - Vor dem Wort in müsste "offensichtlich" oder "scheinbar" stehen, da im Original die Rede von apparently ist (vgl. Seite 131 von Into the Wild) *Seite 147: "(...) und Rabenpfote schlenderten hinter Tigerkralle in Richtung Lager." - Statt schlenderten (...) in Richtung Lager müsste es "betraten (...) das Lager" heißen, da im Original die Rede von entered the camp ist (vgl. Seite 131 von Into the Wild) *Seite 147: "(...) über seine lange Schlange stolperte." - Statt lange müsste es "tote" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dead ist (vgl. Seite 131 von Into the Wild) *Seite 147: Der Rang "Junges" wird fälschlicherweise mit "junge Katzen" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 131 von Into the Wild) *Seite 147: Wieseljunges wird fälschlicherweise als schwarz beschrieben. *Seite 147: Maisjunges wird fälschlicherweise als schildpattfarben beschrieben. *Seite 148: Das Wort Natter vom Satz "Eine Natter!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 132 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 148: Der Satz "(...), Graypaw mewed again, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), miaute Graupfote noch einmal, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), rief Graupfote laut, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 132 von Into the Wild) *Seite 148: Der Satzrest "I mean, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 132 von Into the Wild) *Seite 148: Der Satzrest "(...), and the adder, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 132 von Into the Wild) *Seite 149: "(...), knurrte Tigerkralle." - Statt knurrte müsste es "miaute" heißen, da im Original die Rede von meowed ist (vgl. Seite 133 von Into the Wild) *Seite 149: "(...) mit einer Zweibeinerkatze gesprochen hast." - Statt Zweibeinerkatze müsste es "Katze aus dem Zweibeinerort" heißen, da im Original die Rede von cat of Twolegplace ist (vgl. Seite 133 von Into the Wild) *Seite 150: Der Satzrest "(...) defensevily." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 133 von Into the Wild) *Seite 150: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 134 von Into the Wild) *Seite 151: "(...) und seufzte erleichtert auf." - Vor dem Wort erleichtert müsste "stumm" stehen, da im Original die Rede von silent ist (vgl. Seite 135 von Into the Wild) *Seite 151: Der Satzrest "Indeed, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 135 von Into the Wild) *Seite 151: Der Satzrest "Firepaw, (...) today (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 135 von Into the Wild) *Seite 151: Das Wort hast vom Satz "(...) Fehler war, hast du (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 135 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 152: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "(...) mit einem Hauskätzchen die Zunge (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 136 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 152: "Alles, was du gerade fängst, (...)" - Statt gerade müsste es "heutzutage" heißen, da im Original die Rede von these days ist (vgl. Seite 136 von Into the Wild) *Seite 153: Der Satzrest "(...) jumped to his feet and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 137 von Into the Wild) *Seite 154: Die Wörter wir und ihrer vom Satz "Dass wir an ihrer Stelle gehen!" sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 137 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 154: Der Satzrest "(...), he found himself (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 138 von Into the Wild) *Seite 154: Das Wort war vom Satz "(...) - es war Pech, dass (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 138 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 154: Der Satz "Why had Tigerclaw sent him so near his old haunts?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Warum hatte Tigerkralle ihn (überhaupt) so nah bei seinem alten Lebensraum jagen geschickt?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Hatte Tigerkralle ihn extra so nahe zu seinem alten Revier geschickt?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 138 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 11es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 11 Kategorie:Verweise